


My World Inverted

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dorks in Love, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Fluff, M/M, Malec date, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:I want some malec 1x10 related, i loved the world inverted, Thank you for taking prompts~~Here it is ^^





	My World Inverted

“Hey,” A voice sounded next to Magnus and a hand was placed softly on the small of his back, pulling him closer to the warmth of a kiss being pressed to his cheek. It was their usual greeting, despite Magnus’ initial hesitance. Even after centuries he wasn’t used to public expressions of affection and it often made him flush and look away shyly, much to Alec’s delight. Sometimes it seemed Alec had a list of one hundred different ways to make Magnus blush and was trying to accomplish every single one of them in the shortest amount of time. Not that he complained. 

“A drink?” Alec spoke again and, without waiting for an answer, handed him a glass filled with colorful liquid. It has been only a couple of weeks since Clary from the other dimension left and his life was getting back to normal. Except the fact that he felt alive again. Alive, because after so many decades there was magic flowing through his veins again, a tingling feeling at the end of his fingertips. But also, alive, because along with magic, his heart has woken up as well. As if it has been buried and chained for years and now was finally free. 

He might have gotten his magic back thanks to Clary, but the rest was all about Alec. About the hazel eyes that found him after he closed the portal and nervously came back upstairs, a party still in a full swing. About the way he pretty much dragged him through the crowd and to the dance floor. About the tender, self-assured arms that held him and somehow made his own confidence grow, inspiring him to let go of the remains of his slumber and maybe dream again. 

They have exchanged numbers that night, even though Magnus managed to almost drop Alec’s phone, because his hands were shaking. It only made Alec chuckle and place a reassuring hand on Magnus’ shoulder. It wasn’t long until Magnus found himself meeting with Alec again. And again. And a few more times after that.  

“Dressed to impress, I see.” There was a smirk on Alec’s face that made Magnus turn a deeper shade of red, ready for Alec to lovingly mock him once again. 

“Stop making fun of me! For your information, I really like my cardigans.” He said with a giggle, gently tapping his palm on Alec’s chest in an imitation of a hit. 

“Who said I was joking?” Alec laughed, taking a sip from his drink. “Anyway, how’s Chairman Meow?”  

The question made Magnus’ own laughter bubble in his lungs and a heartfelt smile spread widely on his lips.  

“I swear, that cat loves you more than he loves me and I’m the one who feeds him.” 

It really seemed that Chairman grew fond of Alec the second he walked though Magnus’ threshold. Even Church had a less annoyed look on his face when Alec was around. 

“Damn! You got us. We wanted to keep it a secret, but.. guess you already know.” Magnus couldn’t help another joyful laugh escaping as he watched the fake-serious look on Alec’s face, slowly turning into a grin. His arm was still wrapped securely around Magnus and for a second he tightened his hold, letting Magnus rest his head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, locking their eyes and enjoying the closeness.

There was a part of Magnus that couldn’t even imagine living a life with an empty heart anymore. A part that couldn’t bear the thought of closing himself again, not with Alec. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any kind of prompt you'd like me to write about, feel free to leave it here - [Promt Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
